Ironically Reborn
by Caticature
Summary: Vongola's tenth generation is unleashed upon Konoha. As usual, chaos is wrought while civilians and ninjas alike have bad days.
1. The Tuna and The Carnivore

linebreak-linebreak

* * *

 **AN** : Scene breaks are separated by three dots and a brief description of the new scene. **EX: Location: Konoha, Status: Academy (six years old)**. The status describes Naruto's place in the time line, he is the main character in the series so I thought he would be the easiest to focus on. Please pay attention to them as I do go back and forth between location and time. Happy Reading!~

Ironically Reborn

 **Irony** : (def.) _a state of affairs or an event that seems deliberately contrary to what one expects and is often amusing as a result_

 **Reborn** : (def.) _brought back to life or activity_

 _._

Chapter 1:

The Tuna and the Carnivore

.

Tsuna was always liked manga. Especially in his Dame-Tsuna days, before Reborn arrived. He would often skip school and read it, sometimes even hiding in his closet while he did so to avoid lectures from his mom.

He would have taken any of his mom's lectures compared to what Reborn had to dish out on the matter. Many phrases along the lines of ' _waste of time'_ and ' _live in the real-world Dame-Tsuna'_ would come up along with a baby foot to the head. For many of his middle school and high school years this hobby was set aside for his own personal safety.

Once the mantel of Decimo was placed on his shoulders he clung to the old hobby like a lifeline. When he was a preteen he adhered to the manga to stave off loneliness. Now however, he pursued it to _be_ alone. He loved his guardians, he truly did, but sometimes they made him want to hide in a closet.

Which he did. Hide, that is. In many different closets around the manor. Much like when he was younger but, instead of avoiding a lecture from his mom, he was avoiding one from _Reborn_.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Tsuna.

The point is, his head was full of stories and plot lines that he hunted in the sanctuary that was his closet. So, when he died at a decent age and found himself reborn in an impossible place, the only thought his tiny infant brain could muster was;

" _And Reborn said my hobby was_ _ **useless**_ "

.

.

 **Location: Konoha; Hokages Office**

 **Status: Academy Days (eight years old)**

"Iruka, please come in."

The chunin in question opened the door to the Hokage's office and glanced at the old wizened man behind the desk. The Hokage smiled at the academy teacher as the young man went through the proper formalities when addressing the village leader. When he was finished, he sat in front of the desk ready to give his report.

The Hokage listened sincerely as Umino Iruka talked of the academy students he taught; pointing out concerns he had with certain students, asking for advice on how to tip toe around the families of children from clans, encouraging the children to stop bringing live weapons to class, and general things you'd expect from a school that teaches kids how to kill people.

Towards the end of the meeting the Hokage posed a question that always eventually came up in these monthly meetings and Iruka had to give a fond smile for the student this question was always the inspiration for.

"Naruto is doing great! He even made a friend!" Iruka gushed, his professional air slipping a little at his general joy over the statement. The Hokage looked interested and happy with, sadly, a hint of suspicion mixed in as well. Without having to ask for a clarification Iruka went on.

"The new student, the one from the civilian family."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow; "A civilian family? I would have thought a ninja family…"

Iruka shook his head, "From what I have observed, the boy doesn't get along well with his family," his eyes brightened and he suddenly chuckled, remembering something, "on his first day of class he stormed right up to Naruto and demanded friendship. Naruto almost fell out of his chair in shock.

I think his motives in befriending Naruto was to make his family angry, but I doubt its one anymore, I've seen them together and it seems sincere."

After that statement, conversation seemed to halt while Iruka shuffled his papers together and the Hokage puffed on his pipe thoughtfully. Reaching some conclusion, the Hokage put down his pipe and stood up with Iruka and walked with him out the door.

"I think I want to see this budding friendship for myself." The Hokage murmured while Iruka grinned, pleased, before bowing formally and walking the opposite way out the building. Making his way out the building at a leisurely pace, the third Hokage waved away his annoyed secretary and stepped out into the slightly chilly air.

Breathing deeply, he picked up his pace and made his way to the warm and bright chakra he had gotten very familiar with over the years. Many he passed in the streets bowed respectively as he walked and he nodded to each in turn. Eventually he passed many of the shopping districts and entered a residential area. Walking up a small hill he looked down and saw a playground, empty except for the two young boys he was looking for. Tilting his head lightly he reassessed his observation and noticed that Uchiha Sasuke sat a little way off down the hill, alone.

The raven-haired boy sat on a tiny wooden platform over a small pond, his feet dangling over the edge his toes grazing the water. He was staring at his reflection with a blank look and the Hokage stared at him suddenly feeling like the old man he was. Shaking his head, and wishing he still had his pipe to chew on, he _shunsined_ quietly and crouched in a tree that was overlooking Naruto and his friend. Giving one last look at the lone Uchiha, he focused on Naruto deciding to concentrate on one orphaned, troubled youth at a time.

Naruto's friend was…cute. The Hokage had to suppress a chuckle from his hiding space because there was no other word to describe the boy. He had fluffy brown hair and big brown eyes that should have belonged on an innocent woodland creature. After taking quick stock of the scene he had to suppress even more bouts of laughter.

The boy was standing over Naruto in a classic lecture pose and was shaking his finger while Naruto pouted, his lower lip jutting out. Naruto's eyes were glazed over and the Hokage had to wonder if this was a common occurrence.

"Buuuuut _tt_ - _Tsu-chan_!"

The Tsu-chan in question crossed his arms firmly; "He's alone, isn't that enough?"

For as hard as Naruto seemed to pretend he wasn't listening, he glanced up and the Hokage could tell how venerable the look was. The blond boy shrugged his shoulders and put forth one last pitiful argument;

"But Saskue's a meany!" Naruto complained and the Hokage raised his brows in surprise. Was the what they were arguing about?

"Maybe he will surprise us." The boy shot back evenly and the Hokage was struck by such a simple and wise statement coming from the mouth of a child. Feeling very curious and hopeful he watched as the two boys made their way towards the lone Uchiha. Before they could get too out of range of hearing Tsu-chan suddenly stopped and looked at Naruto as if just realizing something;

"He's not going to replace you as my friend, if that's what your worried about."

The Third was once again surprised by the wisdom and articulate way the young boy handled the situation. Judging by the way Naruto's shoulders slumped in relief that was exactly the reason he didn't want to go up to Sasuke. Watching in amazement he observed as the little brown eyed wonder gave Naruto a hug and a little pat on the head. After this they made their way back towards the Uchiha heir, Naruto having a renewed bounce in his steps as they did.

He watched as they introduced themselves to Sasuke and smiled at the inevitable fight that broke out between Sasuke and Naruto. The Hokage's smile widened when he was able to recognize, even from his place in the tree the barest hint of a smile on each of the fighting boys faces.

Coming down from the tree the Hokage started to walk back towards the hokage tower a new hope burning in his chest. Giving the boys one last passing glance he was startled to find big brown eyes looking straight in his direction. The Hokage stopped and they stared at each other before the small boy looked away trying to placate the fighting boys.

When the Hokage continued to walk, he was suddenly struck with a sudden memory of a young Itachi. An articulate mature boy who adored his brother and who do anything to uphold the peace of his village. This young Tsunayoshi had that same kind of spirit and while he hoped Tsunayoshi wouldn't have to suffer as Itachi had, he was glad the village would have such loyal ninja protecting it.

He smiled. Yes, the village would be in good hands.

.

.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Status: Team Seven (twelve years old)**

Kakashi eyed his new genin hopefuls and inwardly sighed. The report the Hokage had given him stated that Sasuke and Naruto were good friends, _best_ friends even, but everything he was observing seriously disputed the fact.

When he arrived late to pick them up the only one who seemed to notice was the pink haired one who stared at him in horror while the two boys were beating the snot out of each other. In between punches he caught them yelling something about _tuna_ , of all things. He easily separated the two but that didn't deter them yelling about dates and times, complaining that it was _their turn_ ; supposedly with this tuna they were screaming about. Highly disturbed that the two boys were arguing about who would get to spend time with _tuna_ like a divorced couple fighting over their child, he asked all three to meet him on the roof and _shunsined_ away.

Now the two sat, facing away from each other, seemingly having come to an impasse, both stewing about their precious _tuna_. Kakashi had the strongest urge to go and bang his head against a wall, something he hadn't had any desire to do since he was in Anbu. Somehow, even though it _seemed_ completely unrelated, he knew that the young bloodthirsty Anbu he served with back in the day was somehow, even if it was _distantly_ , related to this new headache. And with that thought, Kakashi found himself having a horrible flashback.

.

.

 **Location: Konoha; Hokage's Office**

 **Status: Post Kyuubi - Pre Academy**

Kakashi read through the mission scroll the Hokage had passed over to him quickly. After he was done he went through standard procedure and disposed of the scroll with a spike of chakra. He then proceeded to stare at the Hokage, offended. His Anbu mask covered most of his displeasure but the Hokage seemed to understand anyway.

"I would have assigned a seal novice to this mission but I have had multiple reports saying that the child truly is a demon. I'm taking precautions on this one," The Hokage wound his fingers together and stared at Kakashi pointedly, who then bowed his head cowed, "Jiraiya isn't here and you're the best at seals in the village. Lesser chakra demons are rare but not unheard of. Seal it away if that's the case but if he is actually just a rambunctious kid, get the parents' permission for ninja training."

The Hokage paused here as if considering something more to add before shaking his head; "Unless you think he his isn't stable enough for ninja training. If that is the case report to me and we will consider a different course of action."

Kakashi bowed his head in understanding and _shunsined_ away when the Hokage dismissed him. He leapt across the rooftops pondering on what kind of kid inspired such fear from the locals. The silver haired Anbu doubted the kid was actually a demon, they would have noticed by now. The boy lived in one of the smaller towns beyond the gates of Konoha. It was one of the bigger farming settlements, with probably no less than one hundred people living there but it was close enough for any seasoned Jounin to sense a demonic chakra lashing out.

So basically, he, **an Anbu** , was doing damage control…for an **eight-year-old**. It was basically babysitting duty. Kakashi sighed behind both his masks and passed Konoha's gates, immediately leaping through the trees towards the settlement. When he arrived at the "demon boy's" home he was instantly confronted with the boys' mother who immediately burst into relieved tears.

"Oh Anbu-san thank goodness you're here!" the mother wailed while Kakashi resisted the urge to plug his ears. Being as polite as his position dictated he pushed her to take him to the boy, eager for the mission to be over. He flinched when the mother grabbed both his hands and held them to her chest like he was a lover and stared up at him with tear lined eyes.

"You'll fix my baby boy, won't you?" the woman whimpered, while Kakashi tried to politely pull his hands away. Regrettably, it was like trying to pull a stubborn tick off one of his nuke-nin pups.

"I'll try my very best." Kakashi tried to speak politely through his grit teeth. When the woman finally released him he discreetly rubbed his aching hands while she led him through the small house. They went out the back door into their fenced yard and Kakashi zeroed in on the boy.

He was tall for his age with black hair. Instantly Kakashi notice the heavy weapons hidden up his sleeves. Kakashi rolled his eyes and knew what the deal was. The kid probably had natural talent with these weapons and knew it. Probably flaunted it and was scaring the civilians. Typical brute mindset, though Kakashi reevaluated as he watched the boy tenderly run a finger across the cheek of a little yellow song bird that was perched in his hand. The bird preened under the attention and the boy smiled.

Over all he looked…non-threatening. Kakashi gave another annoyed sigh and glanced at the mother who leaned in and whispered;

"He's most content when he's handling his bird."

Kakashi was saved a response when she stepped forward and called out; "Kyoya-chan there is an Anbu here to see you."

The boy hardly glanced over before returning to his bird thoughtfully; "Anbu?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise before inwardly shrugging. It wasn't that unbelievable that someone on the outskirts of Konoha didn't know who the Anbu were. Their dealings tended to be discreet most of the time anyway.

His mother opened her mouth to explain but he stepped forward and cut her off giving his own explanation and also hoping to frighten the boy a little; "The Anbu are an elite squad of ninja, handpicked by the Hokage himself. We protect the village in the shadows and are the Hokage's personal guard. The best of the best."

Kakashi knew he was laying it on thick but he was also trying to convince himself this, still lamenting over the fact that he, an Anbu, was basically being paid to babysit. With a tired roll of the eyes Kakashi missed the mother paling and a delighted shiver running down the boys back.

When his eyes rested back down he looked at the boy, who was now looking at him, not in fear as he had hopped, but excitement.

"Elite?" the boy repeated, his pupils dilating so fast that Kakashi's instincts screamed in warning. His shoulders stiffened as the boy stood up and he pulled out two metal tonfa's. Coal black eyes stared at him before he smirked in delight;

"I will bite you to death"

.

.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Status: Team Seven**

Kakashi blinked and the memory faded. His first impressions of that monster were so wrong, as a ninja it was completely embarrassing. A fight had, of course, broken out and he was shocked at the ferociousness coming from the boy. He was also shocked at the general destruction that seemed to happen, especially since Kakashi wasn't doing anything more than dodging. Not to mention the kid wasn't even using _chakra_ , it was all just brute strength! That amount of strength should be impossible! The last straw came however when spikes, _spikes_ , protruded out of his weapons. Kakashi ended it quick, then and there, staring down at the unconscious boy in barely concealed horror.

It wasn't so much that the boy was terrifying in that moment, Kakashi was, of course bigger than him and faster, it was the _potential._ Truly, it was astounding. Kakashi knew that two, maybe even one year of hardcore ninja training would make the boy truly something to be feared. He almost wished the boy was part demon because knowing his luck, if the boy ever did become a shinobi of the village, Kakashi would somehow suffer.

And suffer he did.

Danzo had an immediate interest in the little "not-demon" demon. The Hokage, sensing disaster, drafted him immediately under his watch to be trained as an Anbu. Kakashi soon learned that the not-demon, now known as Hibari Kyoya, could hold a fatal grudge like someone…well, someone _possessed_.

The boy seemed to take deep personal offense that he was knocked out and taken to Konoha by Kakashi, despite the fact he was immensely pleased to be taken in for ninja training. Was that damn brat grateful at all? No, of course he wasn't. He sniffed Kakashi down like a demented blood hound constantly and was always making snide comments on his _eating habits_. Herbivore this, carnivore that, he even threw in an omnivore from time to time. He was a nightmare!

Let's not forget the extensive damages done to the Anbu hideout as well. It took forever to teach that brat respect and when questioned why he wouldn't follow the leadership of his captain he always gave a vague answer stating; 'The only man I will ever follow is _that man._ '

Like that was supposed to _mean_ something. Kakashi sincerely hoped he meant the Hokage. Last he heard the brat was an Anbu captain and Kakashi felt bad for the men serving under him, though he knew how pleased the brat probably was. Though despite his horrifying qualities, Kakashi supposed he could respect the kids ultimate goal; protecting the peace of Konoha.

"Um, Sensei?" The pink haired one mumbled. Kakashi blinked in surprise and hastily remembered he was supposed to be testing the brats. Not bothering to explain to them why he zoned out for the past five minutes he began the customary introductions.

.

.

.

Till Next Time!


	2. The EXTREMEist and The Mist

linebreak - linebreak

* * *

Ironically Reborn

.

Chapter 2:

The EXTREMEist and The Mist

.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Status: Academy Days (nine years old)**

Maito Gai whooped and tumbled though the air. He rolled, performed a spectacular back flip off a building and posed. Women walking the street shuddered in disgust, but the _green-spandex-wearing-bowl-headed-super-ninja_ paid them no attention. Grinning cheekily at…seemingly nothing, he double fist pumped in the air.

"I will prove to my Eternal Rival that genius will never prevail over hard work!

His loud declaration didn't emotionally move the surrounding populace as much as he had hoped but it did nothing to deter the man's boisterous mood. Loudly declaring his destination, _the training grounds_ , Maito Gai fell onto his hands and started 'walking' towards his destination.

People gave the hand walking man a wide berth as he made his way to the grounds of training with a blinding smile on his face. Eventually making it to his journey's end, Gai cartwheeled onto his feet with a hoot and surveyed the grounds. It was mostly empty save for one child.

Gai watched with interest as the child continuously punched one of the training logs with his wrapped hands. His silver hair shone with perspiration as the wood creaked under the force of the boy's punches. The boy's form was good, and his punches quick and precise. He was skilled enough to be a graduated genin, but Gai could see no hitai-ate. That made the ninja in Gai suspicious, but it was eventually smothered by the flames of youth, and after watching for a couple minutes, Gai's focused expression melted back into his beaming, retina blinding smile.

"Hello, young one!" Gai called in greeting as the boy whirled around and acknowledged his visitor. He had straight white teeth that were made for smiling and tan skin that spoke volumes of hard work spent under the sun. Gai was beginning to think he found a diamond in the metaphorical rough.

"The flames of youth burn bright within you! Who taught you to punch like that?" Gai questioned curiously. Gai had never seen the boy before but he was wearing the clothes of a farmer, it was possible he came to visit with his parents from one of the neighboring farming settlements. Though, if the boy wished, he would make a great taijutsu master.

"I have had many EXTREME masters over the year's bowl headed ninja!" The boy beamed, facing Gai completely, "And thank you for noticing my flames! It's been years since I've actually seen them but I know there inside me, still burning bright!"

Gai looked confused for a second while the boy raised his fists in another shout of, EXTREME! The moment passed and tears lined Gai's eyes.

"Youth, lives on!" Gai declared. The boy nodded and screamed something similar with a lot more extreme adjectives. The pair looked at one another and beamed, understanding something within the other that very few could. Gai put his hand on the youth's shoulder and steered him out of the grounds.

"Come, we must suit you up in the jumpsuit given to us by the taijutsu gods."

"I want it to be EXTREMELY yellow!"

As the duo trekked on everyone in Konoha felt as if a giant cloud of youthful foreboding weighed down on their souls. Hatake Kakashi shivered and read his precious book while one Tsunayoshi trembled with excitement? Dread? Maybe both? Time would tell.

.

.

.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Status: Academy Days (eight years old)**

Naruto walked with a bounce in his step. He couldn't believe it! Someone wanted to be his friend! Sawada Tsunayoshi, the new boy in class! It was almost too great to hope for and he was dangerously happy. The hope burned in his chest with a nervousness that would hope it would last. The world looked different and Naruto was weightless and then suddenly, he was brought back down to earth.

"We don't want you here!" A civilian hissed and Naruto flinched back in shock. It had been awhile since anyone had said anything like that to him, mostly since he learned to avoid certain areas of the civilian market. His joy made him forget though and silently he was kicking himself for being so careless.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered, chancing a glance up at the man and recoiling at the hate that was there. The man's nostrils were flaring and he shifted to grab something behind his counter. Naruto moved to run when a shadow fell on the two individuals. They both snapped to attention and both saw two very different things.

 _Naruto saw_ a dangerous upperclassman. He had never seen the boy before, but what else was he other than a ninja with those thick silver weapons he had? He had no hitai-ate so he must still be in the Academy. But still, he felt strong and dangerous and Naruto looked at him with slight jealousy and slight awe, he was only a few years older than Naruto himself!

 _The civilian saw_ …another annoying little brat.

"Get out of here kid!" The man shooed reaching again from behind his counter for his broom. When he pulled it out Naruto cringed. Many of the shopkeepers tended to smack him around with brooms to chase him out of their shops, it was humiliating! Forgetting the older kid, Naruto made to run away again when the black-haired boy spoke making both Naruto and the shopkeeper freeze.

"Herbivores', for disturbing the peace of Konoha, I will _bite you to death_."

The shopkeeper subtly started to sweat but his ignorance and stupidity knew no bounds;

"Why you little-"

The man never got to finish as the man was, as they say, _bitten to death_. Naruto stared on, mystified, before his instincts told him to _run_ before he was 'bitten' as well. His instincts didn't need to tell him twice. He ran and didn't stop till he was safe in the Hokage's office babbling about an upperclassman who 'bit' people.

The Hokage just huffed tiredly on his pipe while a silver haired Anbu standing guard in the corner of the office stood stoically while water suspiciously dripped from behind his mask onto the floor. Since the Hokage didn't seem too concerned (the silently weeping Anbu notwithstanding) Naruto concluded that the guy must be on their side and went home forgetting about the scary guy completely and happily thinking about his new friend.

He didn't even think about the strange boy till a week later. Naruto was outside one of the ninja libraries of the village. Their class was given an assignment and it involved going to one of the Konoha ninja libraries and picking out a subject and writing a short essay about it.

Not everyone in the libraries turned him away, but most did, sneering all the way. This was one such time and while Naruto made a habit of avoiding conflict and ignoring the hateful stares, he was more motivated than usual. He wished Tsu-chan was with him, his friend always seemed to know what to do in these situations and he _promised_ his friend he would make more of an effort in school work.

Now he couldn't even go inside the library! But he suddenly remembered that upperclassmen, the one who beat up the shop keeper that was bullying him. The boy was completely scary but…he was also kind of cool too. Naruto wished he could stand up to the shop keepers and other people who bullied him.

Deciding, Naruto puffed out his cheeks and straightened up to be as tall as he could and pointed to the two chunins who refused him entry into the library;

"Let me in! Or I'll… I'll…"

One of them smirked down at him; "Or you'll what?"

"I'll bite you to death!"

"I'll bite you to death."

Naruto and the two chunin froze. His stolen phrase was said along with its originator. Was it just his imagination? Unless…. Naruto slowly turned around and stared at the boy behind him. The boy was giving him a strange look before his expression chilled and he looked past Naruto to the two ninja in front of the library entrance.

"You're crowding." The boy hissed. The effect was immediate and the two ninjas went from being unaccommodating jerks to treating the boy like he was a vengeful god.

"Were _so_ _sorry_ , Hibari-sama!"

"Have mercy!"

"Useless herbivores receive no mercy." Hibari-sama intoned stonily before he descended on the two like a rancorous wraith. Naruto watched on, once again astonished as the boy pummeled the two ninja who once looked so intimidating but were now going down like complete ninnies.

Eventually the boy, Hibari? turned to Naruto. Gulping in fear, Naruto stared at him waiting for his punishment. None came. Instead Hibari stashed his weapons and looked Naruto up and down.

"The words alone don't make a carnivore, little animal."

Naruto stared confused till his eyes lit in understanding and a big blush bloomed across his face. Much to his surprise the boy patted his head;

"You have hidden fangs, herbivore,"

Here the strange boy paused before he flashed out his weapons and held one close to Naruto's throat. So close, that the blonde could feel the cool metal. Naruto gulped in fear as he stared into endless black eyes.

"But until those fangs sharpen…" The strange boy, Hibari, warned leaving the statement open before jumping onto the roof of the library and disappearing. Naruto was left behind feeling completely poleaxed, the two beat up chunin groaning at his feet.

Did he want him to wait to use his catch phrase till he sharpened his fangs? Or was he just threatening him to not crowd till he grew fangs? Naruto's face was screwed in concentration. Eventually Naruto decided he quite liked the strange violent boy. And he could use the library now! The strange boy got a plus in his books!

.

.

.

 **Location: Konoha; Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

 **Status: Academy Days (ten years old)**

Teuchi owner of Ichiraku Ramen smiled. Three little boys sat at his ramen stand and all three held a special place in his heart. The first little boy to gain entry into his heart was Naruto. Poor kid. Such a lonely little thing, it was the least Teuchi could do for the little guy, offering him a free bowl of ramen now and again. He could tell by the gratitude on the boy's face how little people did for him. For months Teuchi's thoughts would sometimes drift about the orphan and he would fret endlessly.

Until one day Naruto brought a friend! The boy was his age, pudgy cheeked and full of wisdom. The little guy was adorable, introduced himself as Tsunayoshi and looked up at him with gratefulness and respect. Teuchi wondered if Naruto perhaps told him of the free bowls of ramen.

Tsunayoshi seemed to understand Naruto's situation perfectly and didn't care for the villages opinion on innocent little Naruto. Teuchi gladly accepted the boy into his heart and ramen stand.

The third boy he didn't know what to think of at first. Sasuke Uchiha was a troubled child and for good reason. The annihilation of his clan was an awful thing, especially since he heard it was at the hands of his own brother. The boy was often quite at first, over time he became grouchy and Naruto and him loved to spit insults at each other. Nothing two nasty of course, only what little boys tend to throw around on the playground. There was only one instance where they went too far, digging at each other in the spots that most hurt.

He will never ever forget how young Tsunayoshi handled that situation. Ever.

The fluffy hair child sat impassively between them his bangs shadowing his eyes. The insults were cutting deeper and deeper and Teuchi could tell Naruto and Sasuke were getting increasingly upset but were to prideful to back down. With each insult Teuchi swore the shadow over Tsunayoshi's face became darker and darker. Just as Teuchi felt the need to but in and reprimand them (since he _was_ the adult in the situation) Tsunayoshi slowly raised his hand and brought it down onto the bar, _hard_. Everyone flinched (Ayame even shrieked in surprise) and the fighting boys quieted, their gaze shifting to the boy between them.

Tsunayoshi finally looked up from his bangs and Teuchi could swear his eyes _flashed_ ;

"Shut up and eat your damn ramen." The little thing growled between them. Naruto and Sasuke paled before they whipped their heads away and slouched over their bowls of ramen eyes wide, not daring to look up. Teuchi was ashamed to admit that he too felt reprimanded, even though he was completely guiltless. Many eyes stayed glued to noodles that evening.

Eventually Tsunayoshi set down his chopsticks and exhaled. With his release of breath the tense atmosphere faded and Teuchi then witnessed and heard things that had no business coming out of a child's mouth. They weren't vulgar things, far from it, they were wise things. Things you heard from your one-hundred something grandparent not an eight year old child.

Within minutes the two boys were bawling into Tsunayoshi's chest, Teuchi shed a tear or two himself, and the situation was resolved. Since that night Teuchi made room in his heart for all three of them, happy to have them in his life. Naruto and Sasuke still squabbled of course, but it was now reminiscent of the little spats he would have with his brother growing up. Most of the fights were over Tsuanyoshi actually, and once again he was reminded of him and his brother competing for the attention of their mother while they both clutched at her skirt.

Teuchi chuckled to himself, coming back to the present. The boys were all a little older now, but no less adorable. Tsunayoshi was quietly acting as a mediator to what Teuchi liked to call, _a tuna argument_ , and Naruto and Sasuke were both presenting their arguments on why it was prudent that Tsunayoshi come over to _their_ house for a sleepover, Tsunayoshi smiling pleasantly all awhile.

Tsunayoshi…would actually make a great Hokage someday. He should make a recommendation to the Third himself sometime.

All interaction halted though when a ruckus could be heard down the street. Looking up Teuchi froze, surprised at a very strange sight. It was a boy, just a few years older than the boys he had at his bar. The boy was wearing a hideous full body yellow leotard. Teuchi could barely look straight at him it was so bright, the orange leg warmers were not helping the sight either. The sight was nauseating, but not the strangest thing. The boy also had a rope tied around his waist that in turn was tied around a large boulder which the boy was dragging with him. Judging by the long line of upturned dirt trailing behind him the kid had been lugging the boulder around for quite a while. Along with this he was juggling various fruits all awhile with a beaming determined smile on his face. Teuchi almost felt like rubbing his eyes tiredly, so _sure_ he was dreaming.

"EXTREMEEEEE!"

Teuchi jumped in surprise at the loud declaration but his focus shifted to Tsunayoshi who had let out a surprised gasp. The boy had yet to turn around but he had dropped his chopsticks in shock. The look then morphed to one of, mourning? It was a look that was often worn by a family member waiting to hear news of their dying family member in the hospital. Dread, mixed in with hopefulness.

Teuchi was confused by this reaction but looked away when the commotion the extreme boy was causing doubled. They boy and his boulder slowly made it to the point where they were right behind those sitting at the bar. By then he was joined by another boy, roughly the same age, with a very different contrasting look and personality.

The boy jumped down from a roof onto the street. He was wearing mostly all black, his hitai-ate tied around his arm and his face in a fierce scowl. He pulled out a pair of thick silver weapons Teuchi didn't know the name for and pointed them towards the boy wearing the horrendous yellow onesie.

" _You_." The boy growled, sounding more like a territorial dog than a human.

"Hibari-san!?" The silver hair boy in the yellow onesie exclaimed in confusion and delight.

Teuchi felt like he was watching some type of drama when another noise from Tsunayoshi had him looking over. The fluffy haired boy still hadn't turn to look at the two interesting children behind him but his hand was covering his mouth and his eyes were shinning with happy tears lining them. Teuchi had the strongest urge to coo at the adorableness but was once again distracted when Naruto muttered;

" _Oh_ , it's the bite boy."

Teuchi didn't have to ponder on why the boy was nick named this for very long as whatever strange atmosphere hung over the boys in the street dispersed and the black haired boy with the silver weapons moved to attack.

"For disturbing the peace of Nam-…of _Konoha_ I will _bite you to death_!"

The black boy was a blur when he descended on the boy with the rock and Teuchi cringed but was surprised when the boy was able to dodge while still juggling.

"Extreme! Are you going to train with me Hibari-san!" The silver haired boy smiled while Teuchi watched on, baffled. The bite boy made it clear his intentions was to beat the kid up but as time went on it was clear the leotard boy was acting like he was having the time of his life "training" with a friend. Using the metal weapons the violent boy was able to redirect some of the juggle fruit. One of the apples flew, narrowly missing the other boys head.

"Extreme! Is that how we're training today? Takeshi extremely taught me how to pitch!"

The silver haired eyesore then dropped the rest of his juggling fruit, all but one, and threw it. It went so fast (Teuchi had no idea how the black haired boy managed to dodge it!) all he had to do was blink and the apple had blown a fist sized hole in a fence above some poor bystander's head. That's when the screaming started to happen.

Teuchi was watching the chaos unfold when he was once more taken away from the sight by a whimper from Tsunayoshi. The boy's happy expression was now frozen. His smile was pleasant, but fixed, like he was carved out of wax. Tears ran down his face steadily despite his very bland straight faced expression. Teuchi watched, more confused now than ever, when despite the ruckus getting louder Tsunayoshi picked up his chopsticks and continued to eat his noodles despite the fact his tears were dripping into the broth.

Teuchi didn't think he would ever understand the mystery that was Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

 **Location: Unkown Location in the Elemental Nations**

 **Status: Academy Days (eight years old)**

Orochimaru was the type of man who took lives and saved lives. The word _saved_ had, perhaps, a different meaning to others point of view but that hardly mattered. The children he stole ( _saved_ his mind whispered) and found were special. Most were grateful, loyal and many craved his attention. It was the art of _saving_ them when they were down was what cemented their loyalty and Orochimaru was a master at it. He kept his ears open for another child to save, another child he could collect, and soon enough, he _heard._

He started hearing rumors of the child born with a red eye. The child who was an outcast. The child death itself feared. The child of decay they called him, plants dying as he walked his laugh ringing dread into their hearts. An interesting child, for sure (the red eye, _sharingan?_ his mind hissed).

He listened to such things before and what he found was always the same. A scared child. Many were powerful and had potential, yes, but ultimately they were still children. Scared children, craving attention, wanting a home. A home Orochimaru could give them.

This one would be no different.

He found the boy crouching by a creek. He was startled at first because the boy was much younger than he originally thought. Ultimately he didn't let it deter him and he slowly made his way, gazing in interest at the back of the boys head. The boys indigo hair swayed as he looked down into the stream at his feet. He held a stick which he was using to poke the bottom of the creek bed with. As Orochimaru came closer he was surprised to see the stick dissolve into mist, as if it had never existed.

 _Very_ interesting.

Raising one of his brows in curiosity Orochimaru did his best to look none threatening and spoke softly; "Why are you alone, here in the woods, child?"

The child didnt jump like he expected but the child did turn his head, his bang covering one of his eyes, much to Orochimaru's disappointment. The child stared at him, his visible eye wide and innocent, while Orochimaru inwardly cackled.

"It's not safe for someone so young to be by themselves." Orochimaru went on to say, watching as the child's shoulders slumped sadly and he looked to the ground. Orochimaru smirked inwardly, it was almost _too easy_.

"I don't have anyone." The boy whispered, his voice rougher than the older man expected. Orochimaru knelt to make it seem as if the child had more control and put his arm on the boys shoulder. The boys eye widened but made no move to shove him off.

"No child should be alone, where are your parents?" Oruchimaru asked his eyes twinkling in gleefully fake concern. He found that if you brought up the child's parents they folded like a napkin and were so easy to manipulate. He proved right once again as the child's eye filled with tears.

It was smooth sailing from there. Orochimaru eventually gave the same speech he always did with the children he saved. I can give you power. I can offer you a home. No one will be cruel to you again. And like always, the child accepted, disgusting hope always shinning in their little eyes.

Orochimaru held out his hand and the child took it, looking up at him in adoration. Smiling back he led the boy away from the stream and out of the forest. Looking towards the setting sun Orochimaru grinned in maniacal triumph, knowing the child couldn't see his face.

Though, he wasn't the only one smiling. If he cared to look behind him to the boy he would have witnessed what could have possibly made even the great Orochimaru wet his pants. The boys face can only be described as the look a baby shark would give after smelling blood for the first time.

.

.

.

Till Next Time!


	3. The True Mist

(linebreak - linebreak)

* * *

 **AN:** I won't keep you but there is info at the end of the chapter. The chapter picks up around when the last one ended. Enjoy~

Ironically Reborn

.

Chapter 3:

The True Mist

.

 **Location: Konoha; Hokage's Office**

 **Status: Academy Days (ten years old)**

Nara Shikaku stood to the right of the Hokage's desk and surveyed the situation in front of him. It was hardly that surprising to see Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Ryohei in the Hokage's office. Gai's enthusiastic apprentice attracted trouble and Hibari-san created trouble all on his own.

It was the first time the two had ever been dragged to the office together, however. It was needless to say that they both caused pandemonium all on their own, but together? Shikaku felt bad for the Lord Third. He shot the hiding Anbu an amused look but he only felt waves of frustration and grudging respect.

"There are reports that…flying fruit almost…decapitated a passing civilian, is that correct?" The Third Hokage sounded tired and Shikaku winced. The question wasn't directed towards anyone in particular but one of the witnesses stepped forward.

"Yes, that is correct Hokage-sama." Teuchi, owner of Ichiraku Ramen, said eyeing the two boys with a wary eye. Sarutobi Hiruzen subtly slumped in his chair.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He muttered, shuffling hastily written reports and witness accounts of the…situation that occurred in front of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"We are EXTREMELY sorry!" Ryohei screamed, his wrapped hands flailing while Hibari Kyoya pointedly looked away from everyone. It was at this point that the Anbu flared their chakra to warn of the fast approaching, yet familiar energy. The door to the Hokage's office burst opened and a green blur spun in and posed.

"Dynamic entry!"

Only the witnesses who were unused to the green-wearing-ninja screeched at his sudden entrance in the office. The Hokage raised his head and shot the bowl headed man an irritated look.

"Control your apprentice better, Gai." He commanded, clutching the scroll in his hand willing the headache that was the youth of Konoha to go away.

Shikaku didn't envy the Hokage one bit. Every generation of ninja had those shinobi that were notoriously hard to rein in. Jiraiya was one of them. Uzumaki Kushina was another and her son followed in her footsteps in that regard.

But every now and then, there cropped up one or two ninja who deserved their own qualification of chaos. The first of that being the man Shikaku is doubtful he will ever forget. He could still perfectly imagine his deadly smirk and prodigious skill. He was made for killing and Shikaku was glad the shinobi was on their side.

Shikaku broke from his musing on the dark haired, dark eyed ninja and back to the present; watching as Gai lectured his apprentice on how 'un-youthful' his behavior was. The silver haired, yellow jumpsuit wearing child threw himself on the ground and bowed repentantly all the while hollering dramatically in a way that was fitting for an apprentice of Gai's.

"Kyoya-san and I were celebrating an extreme reunion and things got out of hand!"

The Hokage paused and Shikaku's eyebrows lifted in surprise. They both looked towards Hibari who didn't react, then back to Ryohei.

"You two know each other?" Shikaku asked, speaking up for the first time since the boys and the entourage of witnesses were dragged in. If they did, it wasn't too unbelievable. Ryohei was recently orphaned but his parents were farmers before that and Hibari was born and partially raised in one of the out skirting farms.

Ryohei popped up from the ground and double fist pumped in to the air, "EXTREME!"

Then he slid across the floor and threw one of his arms around Hibari and squeezed. Everyone tensed and eyed Ryohei like he was insane.

"Hibari-san and I are the best of friends!" The boy roared before laughing loudly. His merriment was cut off with a grunt when Hibari elbowed him in the gut. The boy continued to laugh after a few wheezing breaths and Hibari crossed his arms and continued to ignore everyone in the room.

Considering Shikaku had seen, on several occasions, Hibari beat the snot out of someone for much less than putting their arm around him it practically made the two brothers. Shikaku and the Hokage exchanged meaningful looks.

The Third had wanted to put Hibari Kyoya in a three man genin squad with a Jounin Sensei for ages. The boy was far above genin level at this point but the Hokage was hoping to put together a squad similar to Hatake Kakashi's when he was the same age. Even genuis's needed supervision (and interaction with children their own age, lest they become psychopaths).

Shikaku looked away and eyed the two boys, considering. Even if they found one more genin to complete the team that wasn't traumatized by either of them they still needed to find a Jounin willing to teach them. Shikaku knew that Hibari Kyoya was already a known name in Konoha and very few had the temperament to deal with him.

Those who did developed adverse effects after long exposure. It was only just recently that Hatake managed to not burst into tears at the mere mention of his name. Shikaku wished the young adult the best from his retirement from Anbu.

The Third Hokage shook his head and rested his elbows on the desk; "Be that as it may, you both participated in a…'training exercise' that made you a danger to those around you, civilians even, who have no way of protecting themselves from you."

Ryohei hung his head in shame while Gai clapped his shoulder firmly and Hibari looked annoyingly unrepentant. Shikaku wondered what punishment they would receive when one of the witnesses stepped forward. He was a fluffy haired boy with skinny wrists and big eyes.

He bowed, "Hokage-sama, if I may?"

Ryohei and Hibari froze and turned toward the boy in surprise. Ryohei's mouth opened to shout but it died in his throat when the boy glanced at him. The Hokage raised a brow;

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The boy, Tsunayoshi, stepped forward a few more steps and Ryohei and Hibari shuffled off to the side immediately, letting the young boy take the floor. Shikaku gave the barest questioning glance to Gai who shrugged and focused on the boy.

"Having witnessed the destruction first hand, I can confidently say that any bystanders were in no danger despite their claims otherwise."

The Hokage's mouth quirked; "Explain."

The boy chuckled nervously; "Well, how much property damage was there?"

The Third's paling face was answer enough for how extensive the damage actually was. Shikaku hadn't seen the scene it's self but just from glancing at the reports on the desk was enough to tell that the damage was extensive. Tsunayoshi smiled cutely and if Shikaku wasn't so observant he wouldn't have noticed the mischievous gleam in them.

"I counted thirty-seven holes from the flying fruit, fifteen holes blown in the street, six feet of the fence was destroyed, and there was extensive damage done to Han-san's dango stand, but that's all that I saw before we were all hauled away." Tsunayoshi said sheepishly.

The Hokage nodded in affirmative and gave his desk covered in reports a dark look. The boy went on;

"If all this damage was really done by a couple of amateurs in the midst of so many civilians, there would have been accidents, maybe even casualties. I don't think…Hibari-san and Ryohei-san would have ever let that happen."

Ryohei puffed up with pride and even Hibari smirked, pleased with himself.

"I do think, however, that such destruction was unnecessary and a disturbance of the peace."

The boys deflated. Shikaku and the Hokage exchanged amused glances. The Hokage then leaned forward and gave Tsunayoshi an indulgent look he usually reserved for Uzumaki Naruto.

"What would you suggest as punishment, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Ryohei and Hibari twitched while Shikaku gave Tsunayoshi a considering look. He didn't immediately recognize the boy but eventually the name pinged in his mind, reminding him of the civilian boy from Shikamaru's Academy class. So far the boy had flown under Shikaku's interest his name only known because of his weakness of being a paranoid father.

He now wondered if that was a big oversight on his part, watching as the fluffy haired boy contemplated the Hokage's question. The boy was normal for the most part; it was Ryohei's and Hibari's reactions to him that were the most telling. The longer Tsunayoshi pondered the more the two destructive boys seemed to sweat.

Hibari was good at hiding it but even he couldn't hide the tenseness of his shoulders. It was interesting. When they stood before the Hokage they were repentant (Ryohei was at least) but both were ultimately unconcerned. As soon as this unassuming boy stepped forward they finally started acting like the children they were, dreading whatever punishment this Tsunayoshi chose for them.

Shikaku found himself slightly annoyed at the lack of information regarding the behavior of the children. Up until five minutes ago he thought he had the two boys pegged but Tsunayoshi obviously threw a kunai into the works. It was just another reminder that no matter how well versed he could become in human behavior there was always something that was impossible to account for.

"Hand written letters apologizing to those who…suffered from the destruction, help in the clean up, and community service till they pay for the damage done…that would be best, I think." Tsunayoshi finally answered.

It was simple on the surface but Shikaku knew it wouldn't work. The Hokage had given similar punishments to the two before but somehow the situation always ended up worse and with more property damage to account for.

The Hokage huffed but before he could explain why that was a Bad Idea, Tsunayoshi piped up again; "I will, of course, love to help Ryohei-san and Hibari-san in completing their tasks."

It really made Shikaku wonder why this declaration made the boys pale. The Hokage was pleased by Tsunayoshi's willingness to help for reasons Shikaku could only begin to imagine but the man still looked unsure.

"I think I can motivate them properly Hokage-sama." The boy chirped.

"And what makes you think you can motivate them any better than our Hokage?" Shikaku pointed out, curious how the boy would answer. He was surprised by the eyes that flashed in his direction and barely managed to contain his body's reaction to tense. The weight of his stare was heavy and true and Shikaku found himself believing that the boy could do exactly as he said.

"I think being the same age is reason enough."

It was a flawed logic and obviously a deflection but Shikaku had no desire to argue the issue. The office became quite as the Hokage pondered. Eventually he gave Tsunayoshi his blessing and started to fill out the proper forms.

The following weeks Shikaku made a point to follow up on whether or not Tsunayoshi was successful in his in devour to rein in the destructive boys. It was to his great surprise that the adorable little 'Tsunayoshi-chan' proved to be a vicious and effective task master.

His passive aggressive nature and cute smile was somehow terrifying when his attention was focused on you directly and he was witness on multiple occasion where his "the-devil-may-care-but- I-certainly-don't" politeness forced even the most violent person (Hibari) go quite in confusion.

Tsunayoshi knew exactly how to channel Hibari's and Ryohei's energy into doing exactly what he wanted them to with no excess. It was amazing. Hibari and Ryohei were miserable and Shikaku felt no pity as he took notes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely someone he would be keeping an eye on.

.

.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Status: Academy Days (ten years old)**

Hinata Hyuuga could hardly contain her blush. From her hiding place she watched the two playing boys from afar. Pushing her fingers together she couldn't help but feel so very happy for Naruto.

For so long he was alone, and now he finally had a friend to play with. If only she had the courage to confront him, perhaps she could be his friend too.

She settled for watching from behind her post and after awhile the two boys parted, but not before Naruto tackled his friend, Tsunayoshi, in a goodbye hug. Hinata smiled and watched the boy who was like sunshine disappear around the corner.

So intense was her staring she didn't even notice when Tsuna walked up beside her. She squeaked in surprise when he spoke;

"What are you doing Hinata-chan?"

She looked at him in horror at being caught and stuttered herself into silence, unable to answer the question. He smiled kindly at her and she relaxed. He didn't seem mad she was essentially spying on them.

"So you like Naruto?" Tsunayoshi asked gently, and Hinata felt her face turning red along with her ears. The only thing keeping her from passing out was the comfortable presence her classmate provided.

She managed a small squeak and Tsuna laughed. Before the one sided conversation could continue, however, Tsuna became a distracted by a white owl that fluttered onto a sign above them. It had a fuzzy quality to it and when Hinata quietly activated her _byakuran_ she realized it didn't have any chakra. Even gen-jutsu had echoes.

"What is that?" she whispered

"It's an illusion." Tsuna stated in wonder. The owl raised its wings and flew to another sign further down the street. The boy started to follow as if in a trance and Hinata hesitated before following as well.

The owl led them through the village and the sun began to set. Hinata pulled on her jacket nervously; "Sawada-san I don't think we should…"

Tsuna turned to her suddenly and pierced her with orange tinted eyes; "Don't worry Hinata-chan. The owl is our friend."

She found she had no doubt at all and nodded, blushing. Tsuna grabbed her excitedly and they continued to follow the owl.

The road ended and the owl landed onto the sign for the Konoha hospital. It was here the owl stared down at them from the sign. Tsuna had a staring contest with it till he finally murmured;

"I understand."

Hinata gasped when the owl disappeared in a flash of indigo. Tsunayoshi turned to her again but this time his eyes were sad;

"Will you come with me to visit a friend?"

She knew that if she didn't get back to the compound soon she would be in a world of trouble. Despite this, she nodded; determined, surprised at her own courage. They slipped into the hospital and were mostly left alone as Tsuna led her by the hand.

Her classmate held no hesitation as he walked through the halls. He knew exactly where to turn even when he would occasionally pause; he would always pick right back up. Soon they were in front of a private room.

Tsuna hesitated before opening the door and walking in. Hinata peaked over his shoulder and saw the violet haired girl hooked up to life support; she was in a comma.

Hinata stayed in the doorway, feeling like an intruder when Tsuna slowly walked forward and held the girls hand.

"Oh, Chrome." Tsuna whispered softly. There was a soft glow of indigo light around her stomach before it disappeared. The girl's steady pulse started to speed up and the machines beeped in response.

Eyes the color of her hair snapped open and she looked to Tsuna. The boy helped her take off her breathing mask and she stared at him devotedly;

" _Bossu_."

Tsuna smiled and pulled a lock of her long hair behind her ear. Hinata shifted in the doorway and squeaked when she was almost bowled over by a frantic nurse. The nurse froze, and stared at the scene;

"I…I don't believe it." She breathed. Tsuna turned towards the nurse and stared at her intensely;

"Chrome-chan is a miracle."

.

.

.

Till Next Time!

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry this is so late. Inspiration for this story had been slow coming (though I still have so many ideas its the actual writing part that gets you!)

This is not the full chapter I had planned (so its short) but I kept you guys waiting so long I figured I might as well post what I had. It was originally going to have Yamamoto as well but his bit isn't complete yet so it will most likely be in the next chapter.

The only thing I can promise is that this fic is not abandoned and if I ever decide to abandon it (unlikely) I will let you all know.


End file.
